


Something Worth While

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "What's wrong with the Muppets?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth While

 

  
“This is what you call entertainment?”

Logan shrugged as he looked up at Alec as he carried in the popcorn, sneering at the perfectly good movie he had on.  “What’s wrong with the Muppets?”

“A Rocky Mountain Christmas?”  Alec dropped down on the sofa beside Logan and shook his head.  “I had to drive all the way over for this?  Main was like a damn roundabout the way people were speeding around one another.  I thought you said this would be worth my while?”

Logan smiled as he leaned closer, kissing Alec into silence. 

Now that was something worth while. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 for my December Drabble Days! :P Prompt was for [](http://alocine-89.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alocine-89.livejournal.com/)**alocine_89** who threw out the challenge of Alec and the words 'muppet' 'sofa' and 'roundabout' ! Muuhhhwwaahahahahha! If Jellyfish couldn't stump me nothing can!!! *winks*


End file.
